


Denial

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Freewood - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's an idiot, and Gavin is on top of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

Ryan had been working for Roosterteeth as an animator for only a couple of months now, but being secluded in the warehouse left him unknowing of most of the people who worked around him. He had technically already been a part of Achievement Hunter, spending the rest of his work hours watching people fail (or win) epically, and submitting the footage to Geoff. It was an easy process, and one that made him happy to be a part of.

He walked into the quiet Achievement Hunter’s office one day, and dropped a flash drive on Geoff’s desk. Ryan turned around and promptly bumped directly into a small blonde figure, sending them tumbling to the floor with a squeak.

“Oh! God, I’m so sorry, do you need a hand?” Ryan squatted down, offering the younger some balance to stand up.

“No, no. I’m fine. Thought you were Matt, what with the hair and all.” His accent intrigued Ryan, before realizing who he had sent falling from the sky. 

“We do-Okay. Gavin Free, right?”

“Yeah. Who’re you?” Gavin stood up, brushing dust from his pants.

“Ryan Haywood. I work in the warehouse, and on Fails of The Weak.” Ryan was hurt somehow, figuring out the Lad had no idea who he was. 

“Oh! You’re the Craigslist bloke! Nice to meet you.” Gavin stuck out a lanky arm, shaking Ryan’s hand quickly. “I’ve got to go now, meeting with Burnie and whatnot, but it was nice finally meeting you. Cheers!” Gavin looked Ryan up and down, smiling widely, and walked out the door.

Ryan was stuck in his spot, his hand still extended and his face burning. “What the hell was that?” He wondered, pushing past the skip in his heart as he made his way back to his desk.

\------------

It was a couple months later before Ryan got to have a full conversation with Gavin again, but he had seen him plenty since then. Gavin coming up to his desk to say hello almost every morning, Gavin and Geoff letting Ryan into the Let’s Builds and the Brit sneaking not-so-subtle smiles every chance he thought Ryan wasn’t looking and leaving Ryan confused and blushing again.

“It’s definitely nothing.” Ryan pondered, feeling Gavin press up against him during a Let’s Play. His chest was pounding though, and he went to bed that night wishing Gavin was pressing up against him again. 

Ryan was alone in the office with Gavin one day, editing on his couch. Michael and Ray were both out for lunch, and Geoff and Jack were recording for the next season of Red vs Blue. Gavin was calm, his leg usually bouncing and his attention elsewhere. Today though, he was still, and quietly chugging along editing the next Minecraft Let’s Play. He saved his work, and turned his chair around to face Ryan.

“So er, you had lunch yet?” Ryan quickly looked up, furrowing his brow at how intently Gavin was staring at him, his legs spread in an almost metaphorical manner. 

“Nah. Been editing. You?” He cursed mentally, not sure why, and looked back down at his computer.

“Been waiting for someone to be free… Want to go out?” Gavin was beaming, blushing furiously of course, but beaming. He seemed so pleased with himself. Ryan only choked on nothing, saving his edits so far and shutting the laptop. 

“Out? Like, lunch? Just… lunch… right?” Ryan felt like he was fifteen again, awkwardly asking out a pretty girl to a dance who he knew would reject him.

“Yeah! Lunch. Just you and me. How’s that sound, Rye-bread?” Gavin had stood up now, sitting on the arm of the white couch and still beaming at the older man. “Oh come on now, I figured you’d be the first to make a move anyway, whys it gotta be that I’m playing the bloke here?”

“First t-What? No! I thought…” Ryan did think. He thought back to each touch, each quiet smile, and each time his thoughts strayed to dirty when Gavin breathed heavily after running around, giving him restless dreams for a week. He thought to when Gavin drunkenly fell asleep on his shoulder after a company BBQ, running his fingers slowly along Ryan’s thigh. To each time Gavin requested he sit next to Ryan during a Let’s Play, and back to himself, grabbing Gavin by the shoulders and comfortably holding him there during a VS.

Ryan’s silence stopped Gavin, getting up quickly from the couch and resting a now shaking hand on the door handle. “Oh Christ, sorry Ryan, I thought you were-Nevermind. I can go to lunch m’self.” His sad puppy voice caused him to finally snap out of his thought bubble, closing the door and moving to stand in front of the Brit.

“Gavin, I just- I just fucking realized… Fuck.” He cursed himself mentally, hoping that he actually read the situation correctly this time and pushed forward, slanting his lips against the younger’s, getting a muffled squawk in response. Gavin fell into it immediately, running his hands up and through Ryan’s hair before they pulled away simultaneously.  
“Did you just realize you liked me, you knob? Everyone’s known for a while now.” Gavin teased, pressing his forehead to Ryan’s shoulder and laughing gently.

“That’s not important. But yes. Shut up.” He teased back, pressing a small kiss to the sandy blonde’s forehead and wrapping his fingers between Gavin’s small hands. “Lunch, you said?”

Gavin squeezed his hand back in response, face flushed and still breathless. “Yeah, lunch sounds top.”


End file.
